Great Ghost Gabblers
by Hybrid-Jen
Summary: My own collection of short stories and drabbles from various writing prompts and ideas. Most of these will be Pitch Pearl, Phantom x Fenton.
1. Spring Cleaning

This is a collection of my short fics/drabbles to help my muse whenever I can't write something. I figure, why not? Everyone seems to have at least one of these short story collections floating around.

These will mostly be **Pitch Pearl (aka Fenton x Phantom) **in some way. It could range from fluff to otherwise, so please read any prompt ratings and warnings beforehand.

Some of these I just randomly think up in the middle of the night. Some of them I might get off of the ImagineYourOTP blog on tumblr. You never know what I might put up here.

* * *

**Prompt:** Spring Cleaning  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Suggestive themes

* * *

The ice and snow from the winter months had finally disappeared, giving away to green grass and clear sidewalks. It was a nice warm day in mid-April and in the middle of the first week of the year where the mercury in the thermometer reached seventy degrees.

The family of four that lived in the house signed FentonWorks were hard at work. They had enjoyed the first few days of warm weather just as much as the other families in their neighborhood, but it all had to come to an end at some point. One year was more than enough time for various junk to pile up.

He would rather be doing anything other than this, Danny thought to himself with a sigh as he threw more clothes onto his bed. Maybe play _Doomed_ with Sam and Tucker. But he had grown eight inches over the past twelve months and now it was time to clean out his closet of the clothes he couldn't wear or never wore. Not that he owned many in the first place, but his mother would probably drag him to the mall some point soon to buy more, so he might as well have some place to put all of them. He glanced out the window at Phantom, who seemed to be having way more fun than he. Washing the windows was yet another task that Danny had been charged with, so rather than him digging the ladder out of the garage and risk becoming a pancake on the sidewalk, Phantom had offered to do them for him. It saved time, though Danny got the odd feeling there was another reason behind it.

Instead of his usual black and white jumpsuit, the ghost superhero was dressed in some old clothes that he'd found in the attic. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and half the buttons undone, revealing the toned expanse of his tanned chest. A pair of loose blue jeans hung low on his hips, the waistband clinging to his skin. The fabric of both articles stuck to his skin after he'd accidentally sprayed himself with the garden hose a few times, the white shirt wet enough to be almost translucent and revealing the contours of his muscles. Phantom's pearl-colored hair was dripping as well and how the heck the ghost had managed to get soap suds in it, Danny didn't know. It was in no way hot or humid outside, which puzzled Danny even further about why he was wearing those clothes in the first place.

Lime green eyes formed into a smirk once Phantom noticed that Danny was watching him. He pressed the sponge harder against the window, making it squeak as it slid against the glass. The suds ran down the pane in a thick trail of white, gravity pulling them down to pool on the sidewalk below. Danny tried to ignore him, turning back to give his attention to the task at hand. Which wasn't easy because he was standing right next to a mirror and could see Phantom's reflection from all the way across the room. The ghost was only floating just a few inches from the glass and he gave his sponge a squeeze, sending soapy water to splatter all over his jeans.

The human let out a sigh. Phantom was being… annoying on purpose. Though what he planned to accomplish he had no idea. And so he crossed the room and when Phantom noticed, he went to work on one particular spot. He only stopped when Danny lifted the window to open it and shot him a pointed look.

"Mind explaining what you're doing?"

"Washing the windows, of course." Phantom frowned. "Wasn't that our agreement?"

"You're not being discreet about it. The point of window washing is to not draw attention to yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He had answered that a little too innocently, which raised a red flag for Danny. He opened his mouth to give further accusations, but at the same time the front door below them opened and out stepped Jack Fenton.

Jack didn't notice them immediately. He was carrying a box of old recyclable machine parts to the curb, most likely from the lab. It was only on his way back to the door that he noticed Phantom floating right by his son's second story window.

"Ghost!" he shouted, whipping out a mini Fenton Foamer from out of nowhere and taking aim at Phantom. A trail of ectoplasmic goo shot out at him and Phantom turned intangible at the last second, causing Danny to get sprayed through the open window. "Sorry 'bout that, son!" Jack called up to him. "I swear I saw the ghost kid just floating there!" Conveniently, said ghost kid had disappeared.

Danny removed the goo from his eyes so he could glare down at his father. "Yeah, I'm sure you scared him off..."

"Haha! I'm sure I did!" Jack beamed proudly. "No ghost ever dares to come near Jack Fenton and his family!"

With an irritated sigh, Danny closed the window, now turning to direct his glare at the laughing empty space of air right next to him. "Oh, shut up. This is all your fault."

Phantom materialized next to him, his lips split into a wide grin. "I can't help that I found the look on your face adorable."

"Yeah, well. I'm going to go take a shower." Danny turned to leave the room, but Phantom's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Next thing he knew, a cold tongue slid up his cheek, licking off a line of the goo and revealing red flustered flesh underneath. The ectoplasmic goo used in the Fenton Foamer wasn't real ectoplasm, but a man-made imitation. One that happened to imitate soft candy for Phantom.

"Mmm, delicious."

"Dude, you need to get your taste buds fixed." But Danny didn't pull away as Phantom leaned in for another lick. Luckily the goo wasn't lethal like his parents had intended. It was just the opposite, which meant it was perfectly safe for the ghost. It was just annoying to get hit with, since it was, well, goo.

"Not my fault you taste good. Besides, to shower now would just be a waste."

Danny shivered when Phantom's cold (and still wet) body pressed closer into him for better access. "A-aren't you supposed to be outside cleaning the windows?"

Phantom smiled against Danny's neck, deciding to take his sweet time with this. "You implied that I was doing lousy. Besides, I've worked hard all morning. I think it's about time I took a lunch break."


	2. Jealousy

**Prompt:** Jealousy  
**Rating:** K+

First chapters are always a pain to write, so I write this in the meantime. Besides I felt like writing something with a touch of angst.

* * *

Danny didn't own a lot of formal wear, but he was having trouble sifting through what he did have. Phantom tried to keep the scowl off his face as he watched the human cross between the inside of his closet to the nearby mirror to hold the clothes up in front of him, trying to find a good combination. This had been going on for a solid fifteen minutes now and as much as Phantom liked watching all of Danny's movements and facial expressions, he was starting to get more annoyed as the time passed on.

"Would you just pick something already?" he grumbled, resting his head against his gloved hand. He was sitting on the swivel chair by Danny's desk with his elbow resting against the surface. It wasn't good posture, but right now he could hardly bring himself to care.

"This is my first date in like, ever. I don't want to look like a total screw up." Danny frowned in disapproval at the clothes he was holding up and turned to make another trip to the closet.

"Danny, its Sam. She isn't the type of girl who will judge you based on your choice of clothing." Phantom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Besides, she has been your best friend for as long as you've known her. You don't need to start acting awkward around her just because the two of you have decided to start dating."

The sound of clothes tossing and wrinkling inside the closet stopped abruptly, followed by a slow and audible intake of breath. "You're right. I need to stop overreacting about all of this. It'll be just like hanging out as friends, 'cept with a fancy setting." The sound of clothes moving and the occasional slide of a coat hanger resumed, but it was less haphazard now. Danny must have finally decided on something.

Phantom let out a reflexive sigh. Ever since Danny had told him that he'd finally worked up the guts to ask Sam out, the ghost had been in a bad mood. He knew he shouldn't be, since the news had come a few days ago, but he had secretly been hoping that Danny would chicken out and cancel since then. That way the human would spend more time with him instead. It wasn't like he disapproved of Sam, but he wasn't sure he approved of her position being stepped up to "girlfriend" either. Phantom knew what happened to friends after one started dating: they hung out less and less until they were left back down to awkward silences and the occasional "hello" of passing each other on the sidewalk. Worse, he knew that he would never be able to bear it if whatever friendship he had with Danny were to dwindle to something as low as that. Danny had wormed his way far too much into Phantom's afterlife for that.

"You okay?"

The familiar voice drew him out of his thinking and he looked up to see Danny standing in front of him. The human teenager had changed out of his casual clothing to a simple formal suit completed with a violet-colored tie. The same color as Sam's eyes, Phantom noted with a grimace.

"I'm fine," he answered as convincingly as he possibly could.

"You sure? You haven't been looking great all week." So Danny had noticed. Perhaps he wasn't as clueless as many people made him out to be. Still, that didn't mean he was free to talk about what was really bothering him.

"Yes. Just a bit miffed about some recent ghost appearances, is all." It was a pathetic excuse, but it was the best one he could come up with at the moment. "What time are you expected to meet Sam?"

"Seven. Aw crap!" Danny's attention flicked briefly to the alarm clock on his nightstand. "I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now!" He'd spent so much time trying to decide what to wear and not enough paying attention to the clock.

He turned to head out the door, but paused to look back at Phantom. He bit his lip, as he usually did when debating something difficult in his mind.

"Go," Phantom said a bit more firmly. "It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting."

"I'll be back before ten," Danny said with a small smile before leaving to the hallway. It was well after his footsteps faded down the stairs and the front door slammed shut before Phantom moved from his spot.

It was too late for regrets now. Still, he couldn't help but feel lousy. He flopped onto his stomach onto Danny's bed, splaying out against the neatly made blanket and resting his head against the pillow. Here, he could smell Danny's scent a lot more clearly and this had become a habit of his whenever he got bored and lonely without him. It was strange, but right now he couldn't help himself. Worse, he didn't know how to handle these new turn of events. He wanted Danny, that much he knew. But it wasn't until the human came back with the prospect of a girlfriend that he realized how much. He wanted to be the one to stare into those wondrous sky blue eyes and make him smile. He wanted to be the one Danny came to first for advice or to vent his worries and frustrations. He wanted to be the one to hold that warm body close for comfort.

But it was futile. Phantom was a ghost and Danny was a human. A ghost couldn't satisfy the warmth and cravings of a human. And Phantom had very little doubt that a date between Danny and Sam wouldn't go well, since the two had been best friends for a long time. It was no surprise that the two harbored hidden feelings for each other and it had only been inevitable to the admittance of them. Eventually they would want to take things "to the next level" and leave behind everything else to continue their happy lives.

Phantom rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. As for him the only thing he could do was wish he was anything but himself.


End file.
